


[podfic] Alfredo Diaz, Neighborhood Watch

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Alfredo takes his role as part of the neighborhood watch very seriously.Maybe a little too seriously...(Inspired by the Scotland Yard Let's Roll)
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Alfredo Diaz, Neighborhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alfredo Diaz, Neighborhood Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792027) by [peantutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peantutbutter/pseuds/peantutbutter). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> This was inspired by the Scotland Yard Let's Roll, and was born mostly by the mental image of Alfredo, a member of the neighborhood watch, being the one to catch the big bad criminal. Y'know...rather than the police. Thought it made for some good FAHC content.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> I originally intended to podfic this for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, but it was too long ;n; But I love it to death and really wanted to podfic it anyway, so here it is, early! We need more Alfredo solo fic in this fandom tbh.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/apfgpd6oj5gpdbi818dzdhoyewo7h5cn) \-- 00:16:30

Music: "New Hero In Town" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Find me on tumblr @peantutbutter and chat with me!
> 
> Podficcer's note:   
> Cover art by MistbornHero !


End file.
